One-shots
by Fading-Fading-Gone
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots. There won't be any dialogue or plot. Updated Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday! There will be a rating for each chapter. Chapter 1 in K!
1. May the road

**Guys, the stuff in italics is a song. Feel free to look it up, it's called 'May the road rise up to meet you'. It's an Irish blessing. Now, GO READ!**

 _May the road rise up to meet you._

Sophie smiled and wished Fitz and Linh well.

 _May the wind be always at your back._

She turned to hide her tears after the priest spoke the words.

 _May the sun shine warm upon your face,_

The tears that glittered in the light of the setting sun, as so much in the Elven world does.

 _And the rains fall soft upon your fields_.

She was the first to leave, the first to cry.

 _Until we meet again, my friend._

Always the first.

 _Until we meet again,_

She was the leader.

 _May god hold you in the palm of his hand._

She had to stay strong.

 _May the road rise up to meet you._

So she didn't turn to hide the tears,

 _May the wind be always at your back._

She turned to see her friend.

 _May the sun shine warm upon your face,_

Her friend, who would always be there.

 _And the rains fall soft upon your fields…_

No matter what, he would be there.

 _Til we meet again, we meet again!_

And she would be there, too.

 _May god hold you in his hand._

Because she loved him.


	2. If I fall

**Hi! The stuff in italics is a poem that I wrote. I shortened it a bit, hope you like it!**

 **Rating: K+ (because I'm paranoid)**

 _If I fall, will you catch me?_

Biana tripped and fell.

 _If I cry, will you comfort me?_

Linh was crying and crying and crying.

 _If I need you, will you be there for me?_

Sophie sat in her room, eating ice cream and sniffling.

 _Maybe if you fall, I'll catch you._

Tam watched and reached out to help.

 _Maybe if you cry, I'll comfort you_.

Fitz grabbed for Linh a tissue, ready.

 _Maybe if you need me, I'll be there for you._

Keefe hailed Sophie and told her lots of jokes.

 _All the time, we fall. All the time, we cry. All the time, we need someone._

Hundreds of people fall. Hundreds of people cry. Hundreds of people need someone.

 _Maybe, you hit the ground too fast._

Elwin heals Biana's broken nose, sympathetic.

 _Maybe, rivers flow down your face._

Linh locks herself in the bathroom and lets it all out.

 _Maybe, no one is there yet._

Sophie looks out the window at the setting sun and waits.

 _But sometimes, there's a pillow._

Biana's head hits the pillow Tam slid toward her.

 _Sometimes, there's a cloth._

Linh takes Fitz's offered tissue and holds tight.

 _Sometimes, there's a person._

Sophie opens the door to show Keefe, with more ice cream. (And sappy romantic movies)

 _You just have to wait._

 _Sometimes, there's a hand._

Tam reaches out and pulls Biana up.

 _Sometimes, there's a shoulder._

Fitz lets Linh cry and fall apart, ruining his tunic.

 _Sometimes, there's a friend._

Keefe makes terrible jokes until Sophie starts laughing.

 _You just have to wait._

 _Sometimes, there's a hug._

Biana embraces Tam in thanks.

 _Sometimes, there's a word._

Linh hears Fitz murmur that it would be okay.

 _Sometimes, there's a comforting smile._

Sophie breaks down again, but Keefe's there now.

 _You just have to wait._

 _…_

 _You just have to wait._

 **I don't think this one's very good, but... hope you liked it!**

 **Sorry if it was confusing, the way it jumped between people.**


	3. I Promise

**I know I said no dialogue, but… I lied! Sorry! This is sort of an AU, where Keefe and Sophie are married, humans, and they have a kid. Keefe's a firefighter, so… we'll just have to see how it goes!**

 **Rating: K+ (because of mentions of death)**

 **Review responses:**

 **KJewel- Thanks! I think they're fun to write, too!**

 **Waves-of-Writing- Thanks!**

 **twinkletoestbh- Here you go!**

 **booksaremylife(guest)- Thanks! I might actually do a sort of follow up to If I Fall, so yeah!**

 **Guest- Really? Huh!**

"Sophie, I have to go! People could die!"

"You could die!"

Keefe put his hand on his face and rubbed between his eyes. "Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Sencen. My job is not to put my life before the lives of hundreds of people!"

"Mama?"

Sophie spun to see the toddler Luci standing in the doorway, looking at her with big eyes. "Yes, bunny?"

"Is daddy leaving?"

"I don't know yet, baby. Go back to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay Mama."

Sophie turned back to her troublesome husband. "Keefe. I know, this is important. But think about it for one second! You have a child, for christ's sake!"

"I know, but-"

"Don't interrupt me! How do you think Luci would feel if she woke up tomorrow with no father? My best memories from when I was a kid are my dad and I playing card games, and just hanging out. I would risk my life for him, Keefe. Please, don't take that away from my child."

Keefe came closer and wrapped the now-sobbing Sophie in a hug. "Okay, okay. I'll stay. I promise."

 **Sorry it's so short, and that I'm late! I'll update again tomorrow!**


	4. Sorry:(

**I'm so sorry, guys! My sister is coming home this week from Thailand, where she's been for 13 months, so I won't be updating for awhile! Sorry!**


End file.
